


You Are My Valentine

by ElfWhoLikesCookies



Category: Mako Mermaids
Genre: F/F, LGBT+ Characters, everyone else knows though, fluffy at first, i finally finished a valentine's fic, in honour of valentines day, it's short but it's sweet, no mermaid is straight, ondina and mimmi still can't admit their feelings, or even realise it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfWhoLikesCookies/pseuds/ElfWhoLikesCookies





	You Are My Valentine

The bookcase door sliding shut behind Veridia effectively shut out the flustering and panicking going on down in the grotto. The soft carpets and painted walls soaked in the noise and left the place peaceful and still. Mimmi and Sirena had been frantically discussing something while Ondina had been leaning against the wooden railing on the upper level of the grotto watching the commotion.

Ondina had told her Rita was upstairs and Veridia gratefully left the commotion. What did it matter if Mimmi's shoes were blue or purple. They would still be uncomfortable shoes. Veridia could only just handle the sandals she was currently wearing.

She found Rita on the balcony, sitting with her laptop on the table and a cup of tea in her hand

"Why is everyone freaking out today?" Veridia asked.

Rita set her cup down on the table, on top of the coaster as never set it straight on the table and got annoyed when anyone else did that.

"You mean Mimmi and Sirena in particular?" Rita asked. "They were creating quite a stir so I came up here to have my tea and escape the chaos. Poseidon joined me."

Veridia glanced at the white cat curled up on the wicker couch. He twitched his tail and stared at her, his eyes unblinking.

"That cat does not like me."

Rita looked over.

"He really doesn't."

It was true. Poseidon had hissed at her numerous times, usually when she went near Rita and Poseidon was already beside her.

Veridia sat on the chair beside Rita.

"It's Valentine's Day today," Rita said, "David and Sirena are having a picnic on the beach and Mimmi is panicking about Chris. Not sure why."

"Valentine's Day?" Land people had a lot of holidays and celebrations. Far more than Mermaids did.

"It's a day where land people celebrate love. They give gifts and do things together."

"Why do they need a specific day to do that?" If you love someone you don't need an exact day to do show them.

"I'm not sure. I did get you something though," Rita threaded her fingers into Veridia's and Veridia let Rita pull her hand to rest on her knee. Veridia couldn't stop her smile.

"You didn't have to."

"I wanted to," Rita smiled softly.

Veridia leaned and in met Rita's lips in a soft kiss. Veridia lightly traced her fingertip up along Rita's cheekbone.

"I have officially given up on Mimmi!" Ondina cried out, making her presence upstairs known.

Veridia pulled her hand back. They weren't hiding their relationship anymore , but private moments are private moments. It was still … uncomfortable being open in front of Ondina and Mimmi and especially Zac and Evie.

Rita still held her other hand under the table. Veridia didn't want to let go, not yet.

Ondina strode out onto the balcony and collapsed down onto the seat beside Poseidon. Poseidon leapt up and jumped down, escaping the dramatics of the Mermaid. The cat didn't seem to like anyone besides Rita. Maybe Sirena too.

"What is she doing now?" Rita asked.

Ondina sighed. "She keeps changing her mind, one minute she's all excited about going out with Chris, the next she's talking about how she wants to cancel and it's a mistake continuing a relationship with Chris. I don't know what she's thinking!"

Rita caught Veridia's eye.

They all knew it. Mimmi liked Ondina. Ondina liked Mimmi. And neither of them did anything about it except give piney looks to each other and get jealous of romantic attention the other received from anyone else.

"Ondina," Rita began.

"What?" Ondina asked.

"I think you should talk to Mimmi."

Ondina slouched back on the couch. "About what?"

Veridia bit her lip as her smile widened.

"Just talk to Mimmi."

Ondina sighed and struggled up off the couch.

Veridia watched her retreating down into the house.

"Were we ever that bad?" Veridia asked. It had taken her a while to admit her feelings and even longer before she told Rita. She'd known that Rita had liked her, as more than friends. They both knew how they felt, but it took a long time to admit it.

"No. Never that bad. We always knew, we just did nothing about it."

They'd ignored their feelings for so long, just going along as friends.

"And then Cordelia and Meredith broke up and set a bad example for how badly things can go once a relationship ends," Veridia said. Their group of friends had been a close-knit group until those two had split up.

"We were such cynical teenagers."

"Well you've met my mother." When her mother, Vanora, had been on the council she was known for her less than cheery outlook on all matters.

"Come with me," Rita stood up, still holding Veridia's hand.

"Why?"

"I told you, I have something for you," Rita smiled.

That smile. It lit up her whole face.

Veridia let Rita guide her up to her feet before Veridia pulled Rita into a kiss, arm around her waist.

"Come on."

* * *

Rita sat cross legged on the bed and held out a small blue box.

"What is it?"

"You have to open it and see."

Veridia sat down beside Rita and accepted the box. It was soft and almost fuzzy against her fingertips. Veridia opened the box. Nestled on a white cushion was a silver pendant, rectangular in shape, with a mermaid curled around a blue gemstone.

It was beautiful.

"Do you like it?" Rita asked.

Veridia smiled warmly at her. "I love it."

Veridia leaned in a lightly kissed Rita's cheek. Rita turned and met Veridia's lips in a kiss.

Maybe Valentine's Day wasn't so bad.


End file.
